El heredero del angel
by Golden sun power
Summary: AU. Dos jovenes descubren que su destino esta ligado mas alla de la vida y la muerte, podran dos personas opuestas cooperar por una meta comun? Protagonistas originales pero con miles de personajes salidos del juego y nombres de otros juegos tambien :P
1. Prologo: La partida del angel

**Colette: Hola chicos que mas?  
Lloyd: Colette justo a tiempo  
Zero: bueno Colette te toca hacer el disclaimer (entrega la hoja de papel con el disclaimer escrito)  
Lloyd: porque no me dijiste que había un disclaimer escrito!  
Zero: nunca preguntaste, ADELANTE COLETTE  
Colette: ToS es una creación exclusiva de Namco, lo único que posee Zero es el fanfic y a los personajes que el invente para que participen en este!  
Zero: Muy bien hecho Colette  
Lloyd: No se vale --_--**

* * *

Ya son 15 años, desde la partida del ángel, en una escuela local un medio elfo dictaba clases de matemática, mientras que un cierto rubio interrumpía la clase con un sonoro ronquido.  
"Max Irving!" grito el medio elfo al tiempo que un borrador volaba rápidamente hasta la cara del rubio, "Como consigues quedarte dormido mientras estas de pie?" 'La viva copia de su padre' pensó el maestro.  
"Lo siento, profesor Genis" dijo Max dedicándole una sonrisa a su maestro.  
"MANTENTE DESPIERTO!" le reprendió Genis 'Pero su sonrisa es la de su madre' pensó antes de proseguir la clase.  
La mayoría de las clases eran así, a Max solo le interesaba una asignatura: historia; podía recitar de memoria toda la historia de Silvarant sin error alguno, tenia, como decían sus maestros, la maravillosa habilidad para ser el número uno en lo que se propusiera, el problema era que, no solo no se lo proponía, sino que le iba muy mal en sus demás materias, en clase le costaba tanto prestar atención que solían hacerle ver la clase de pie y lo hacían cargar baldes de agua mientras estaba de pie en la parte de atrás del salón, y ese día no era la excepción pero ni así lograban que mantuviera la atención enfocada a la pizarra.  
Quizás la razón de esto se ligaba al hecho de que era huérfano, su padre había muerto antes de que él naciera, su madre jamás hablaba de él y las demás personas del pueblo parecían evitar su nombre con demasiada rapidez, pero Max estaba seguro de que su padre había vivido y que su vida debía estar escrita en algún lado, lo más probable era que fuera en un libro de historia. Y así, mientras la historia le fascinaba de sobremanera las demás materias la aburrían inmensamente.  
Pero había otra razón para su interés en la historia, una razón de cabellos castaños y ojos como miel, su cabello atado en una cola alta que luego dejaba caer hasta la espalda y un mechón que caía por enfrente del rostro, un camisón marrón largo hasta las rodillas combinado con un pantalón largo beige y unas botas al tobillo del color de su camisa y la mirada más apacible e implacable que Max había visto en sus 15 años de vida, su nombre era Seleny y tenía más en común con Max que una mesa en la clase de historia, su padre también se había marchado de la aldea y su madre tampoco le mencionaba, pero eso era lo único en lo que Seleny se parecía a Max, ella era una estudiante modelo, las mejores calificaciones de toda la población de estudiantes del lugar eran suyas, sus pasiones incluían la medicina y la anatomía humana, tenía una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa academia de Meltokio cuando terminara sus estudios, en fin, simplemente era la alumna perfecta.  
Por alguna razón Max sentía una gran curiosidad hacia Seleny, no era amor, eso ya lo había descartado, sentía que Seleny sabía algo que él ignoraba, algo que él debía saber y que debía descubrirlo a través de ella, ella estaba crucialmente conectada a su destino.  
Muchos otros borradores volaron a la cabeza de Max antes de que ocurriera aquel enigmático evento.

* * *

**Zero: POR FIN, me tomo horas escribir esto  
Lloyd: eso es un karma por siempre fregarme y por dejarnos guindando de esa manera.  
Colette: Lloyd deja tranquilo a Zero que solo está tratando de hacer esto más interesante.  
Lloyd:'( nadie me quiere :'(**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los elegidos

Colette: Hola chicos que mas?  
Lloyd: Colette justo a tiempo  
Zero: bueno Colette te toca hacer el disclaimer (entrega la hoja de papel con el disclaimer escrito)  
Lloyd: porque no me dijiste que había un disclaimer escrito!  
Zero: nunca preguntaste, ADELANTE COLETTE  
Colette: ToS es una creación exclusiva de Namco, lo único que posee Zero es el fanfic y a los personajes que el invente para que participen en este!  
Zero: Muy bien hecho Colette  
Lloyd: No se vale ----

Ya son 15 años, desde la partida del ángel, en una escuela local un medio elfo dictaba clases de matemática, mientras que un cierto rubio interrumpía la clase con un sonoro ronquido.  
"Max Irving!" grito el medio elfo al tiempo que un borrador volaba rápidamente hasta la cara del rubio, "Como consigues quedarte dormido mientras estas de pie?" 'La viva copia de su padre' pensó el maestro.  
"Lo siento, profesor Genis" dijo Max dedicándole una sonrisa a su maestro.  
"MANTENTE DESPIERTO!" le reprendió Genis 'Pero su sonrisa es la de su madre' pensó antes de proseguir la clase.  
La mayoría de las clases eran así, a Max solo le interesaba una asignatura: historia; podía recitar de memoria toda la historia de Silvarant sin error alguno, tenia, como decían sus maestros, la maravillosa habilidad para ser el número uno en lo que se propusiera, el problema era que, no solo no se lo proponía, sino que le iba muy mal en sus demás materias, en clase le costaba tanto prestar atención que solían hacerle ver la clase de pie y lo hacían cargar baldes de agua mientras estaba de pie en la parte de atrás del salón, y ese día no era la excepción pero ni así lograban que mantuviera la atención enfocada a la pizarra.  
Quizás la razón de esto se ligaba al hecho de que era huérfano, su padre había muerto antes de que él naciera, su madre jamás hablaba de él y las demás personas del pueblo parecían evitar su nombre con demasiada rapidez, pero Max estaba seguro de que su padre había vivido y que su vida debía estar escrita en algún lado, lo más probable era que fuera en un libro de historia. Y así, mientras la historia le fascinaba de sobremanera las demás materias la aburrían inmensamente.  
Pero había otra razón para su interés en la historia, una razón de cabellos castaños y ojos como miel, su cabello atado en una cola alta que luego dejaba caer hasta la espalda y un mechón que caía por enfrente del rostro, un camisón marrón largo hasta las rodillas combinado con un pantalón largo beige y unas botas al tobillo del color de su camisa y la mirada más apacible e implacable que Max había visto en sus 15 años de vida, su nombre era Seleny y tenía más en común con Max que una mesa en la clase de historia, su padre también se había marchado de la aldea y su madre tampoco le mencionaba, pero eso era lo único en lo que Seleny se parecía a Max, ella era una estudiante modelo, las mejores calificaciones de toda la población de estudiantes del lugar eran suyas, sus pasiones incluían la medicina y la anatomía humana, tenía una beca para estudiar en la prestigiosa academia de Meltokio cuando terminara sus estudios, en fin, simplemente era la alumna perfecta.  
Por alguna razón Max sentía una gran curiosidad hacia Seleny, no era amor, eso ya lo había descartado, sentía que Seleny sabía algo que él ignoraba, algo que él debía saber y que debía descubrirlo a través de ella, ella estaba crucialmente conectada a su destino.  
Muchos otros borradores volaron a la cabeza de Max antes de que ocurriera aquel enigmático evento.

Zero: POR FIN, me tomo horas escribir esto  
Lloyd: eso es un karma por siempre fregarme y por dejarnos guindando de esa manera.  
Colette: Lloyd deja tranquilo a Zero que solo está tratando de hacer esto más interesante.  
Lloyd:'( nadie me quiere :'(


	3. Capitulo 2: El eclipse Solar

**Zero: Buenos días mis musas, como amanecieron el dia de hoy?  
Lloyd: hablas conmigo? --_--  
Zero: Duh! Claro acaso crees que consigo mi inspiración de las nubes? Claro que si.  
Lloyd: (Sniff) No estoy llorando, solo tengo una basura en el ojo y me da alergia tu colonia (sniff)  
Max: en fin me toca hacer el disclaimer no?  
Zero: yup, a demás que hoy es un capitulo corto.  
Max: OK Zero no posee ToS, no posee a Lloyd ni a muchos otros de los personajes de este fanfic, son de Namco  
Zero: Buen trabajo, Lloyd deja de llorar y corre el fanfic.  
Lloyd: que no estoy llorando!...**

Ya habían deducido los astrónomos que ese día seria el eclipse y la noticia se había corrido por toda la aldea, los niños las mujeres, los hombres, los ancianos, los enfermos, etc. Todos habían asistido para el evento que solo tomaba lugar una vez cada 50 años. Las mujeres más sabias de la tribu contaban aquella leyenda que había pasado de generación en generación y era contada en cada eclipse:  
"La Luna se casó con la Tierra a pesar de que el Sol le había pedido matrimonio primero, Sol quedo devastado pero acepto su derrota cual buen caballero, pero no pudo separarse por completo de la Luna así que, cual ángel guardián, dedico el resto de sus días a cuidar que la Tierra estuviera tratando bien a la Luna y cada 50 años le pide a la Luna que le conceda 1 hora de su tiempo para hablar con ella, y en ese tiempo le pregunta todo, se asegura de que es feliz y luego la deja ir otra vez y retoma su papel de guardián, por otros 50 años."  
Allí, por supuesto, se encontraba Max, para estos eventos era tradición que los hombres se disfrazaran y adornaran sus trajes con motivos de Sol y las mujeres hacían lo mismo con los motivos de Luna, y Max había encontrado la mejor forma de resaltar estos motivos, había tomado una vieja armadura de su padre y le había sacado lustre hasta que retornara su color dorado fuerte, luego a los clavos y tornillos del petate le había adornado de modo que la armadura parecía estar adornada con pequeños soles por todo el cuerpo, realmente había conseguido la imagen de "Caballero de dorada armadura" que deseaba, se dedico a buscar al objeto de sus desesperaciones en ese momento, ella se había vestido con una sutil túnica que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y había adornado sus cabellos con ramas de olivo, cortando las hojas de modo que parecían pequeñas lunas en cuarto menguante dispersas en toda su cabellera, no habían mas palabras para describirla que "hermosa".  
Estaba rodeada en ese momento de todas sus amigas, para cualquier hombre le hubiera sido imposible acercársele y hablarle directamente, pero Max no era cualquier hombre, tenía mucha fama entre las muchachas de la aldea, no solo por su atractivo físico, se trataba de su elocuencia, su capacidad para encontrar la forma de hacer que cualquiera se sintiera bien a su alrededor, su capacidad para hablar con lo que llamaban una "Lengua de Sol y Luna" termino que se usa para los que adornan todas sus conversaciones con expresiones elocuentes y convincentes, siempre había sido un caballero, siempre había sido educado y cortés. Fue por esto que las chicas se quedaron inmóviles cuando Max se acerco y extendió su brazo derecho a Seleny antes de decir con suavidad "Me concede esta pieza?"  
"Discúlpame si soy descortés pero me temo que no te conozco" le respondió Seleny, por supuesto que le conocía, como no iba a conocer al muchacho del que sus amigas hablaban dia y noche, pero ella no era tan tonta como para caer por un hombre con esa facilidad.  
"Mi nombre es Max Irving, a sus servicios, aunque es normal e incluso obvio que una estudiante con las mejores notas de la escuela no conozca a un vago como yo, y sin embargo me gustaría conocerle mejor"  
"Y con que propósito un "vago" como usted desea conocerme a mí?" pregunto la muchacha lanzando una mirada que fácilmente hubiera espantado a una serpiente pitón.  
"Señorita" comenzó Max, en ese momento su aura había crecido, ese era otro de sus talentos, de alguna forma su aura era tan fuerte que las personas podían sentirla y se sentían atraídas a esta, pero la muchacha permaneció inmune a sus efectos, quizás porque era muy inteligente o quizás porque estaba más en guardia que las demás, "el hombre" prosiguió "es una criatura que sobrevive gracias a que tiene camaradas a su alrededor, eso es lo que nos hace mejor que las bestias, cuando al oso le pica la espalda, se rasca contra un árbol, pero cuando a un hombre le pica la espalda puede pedirle a sus camaradas que se la rasquen, si deseo conocerle es, obviamente, porque deseo tener tantos camaradas como sea posible, porque sé que será lo mejor para mi conocerle y hacer amistad con usted"  
"Vuestras palabras" comenzó Seleny con un tono sarcástico "no me causan ningún tipo de confianza, no creo en las razones que me das pues conozco como piensan los hombres y no estoy dispuesta a aceptar palabras dulces como una borrega que no piensa, le pido por favor me diga su verdadera razón o se largue de una vez"  
"De acuerdo Seleny, si me concedes tan solo una pieza de baile te juro que te diré mis razones sin mentira alguna"  
"Palabra de caballero? Pregunto Seleny levantando una ceja, no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y sabia que si Max tomaba esa opción estaría tomando la salida fácil y no seria de fiar, pero entonces salieron esas palabras de su boca:  
"No, palabra de hombre"  
Ella le había oído dar su palabra de caballero a muchas muchachas, maestros, autoridades, etc, siempre había sido una forma de prometer cosas que después no cumplía, pero su palabra de hombre significaba que la cosa iba en serio, ahora estaba un poco asustada, extendió lentamente su mano, tratando de suprimir ese temblor que le recorría desde el hombro hasta las uñas, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaron.

* * *

**Zero: uff no estuvo tan corto como crei XD  
Max: creo que te confundiste con el siguiente capítulo.  
Lloyd: en fin, hoy estoy feliz pues no me han dicho nada malo Yeih!  
Colette: En fin, comenten!**

* * *


	4. Capitulo 3: Una vision

**Zero: Bien, bien, aquí estoy otra vez con otro poquito de mi fanfick, el dia de hoy nos toca fastidiar a Seleny XD **  
**Seleny: Oye yo no te hecho nada  
Zero: Tranquila sabes que quieres hacerlo  
Seleny: Noooo los poderes del escritor, sabía que no debía dejarlo leer tanto Artemis Fowl, el Mesmer me controla… ugh… ToS no es de Zero… ugh… es de k..k…k…NAMCOIIIII (se desmaya)  
Zero: Sobreactuada ni siquiera use mi poder XP. **

Todo paso demasiado rápido, tanto que ni Max ni Seleny pudieron entenderlo, en un momento Max estaba viendo a Seleny extender su mano y al siguiente una densa neblina cayó a su alrededor, los ruidos de la música y las risas de los niños se silenciaron y en cambio un silencio muerto inundo los oídos de Max, sus brazos y piernas no se movían, podía sentir los dedos de Seleny tocando la palma de su mano, los labios de Max se abrieron e intentaron llamarla pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.  
'Que está pasando aquí? Mis labios se mueven pero mi voz no sale' pensó Max pero la respuesta estaba más allá de su alcance.  
Poco a poco se disperso la neblina, pero ya no se encontraban en su aldea natal, se hallaban en frente de lo que parecía alguna especia de ciudad en ruinas, los edificios derruidos y cubiertos con enredaderas estaban coronados por la más hermosa de las visiones, en el centro de la ciudad se elevaba un magnifico e inmenso árbol ramas se extendían incluso por encima de los tejados más alejados de la ciudad, las hojas del árbol no eran de los colores normales de un árbol, pero tampoco eran de un solo color, cada hoja cambiaba de color aleatoriamente y daba la impresión de que en lugar de hojas el árbol estaba seco y que lo que tenia era millones de aves que saltaban sin cesar entre rama y rama. Max y Seleny aun no habían recogido sus manos, fue cuando lo hicieron que la neblina cayó otra vez, y esta vez trajo consigo una extraña pesadez, los ojos de Max se cerraron poco a poco sin poner resistencia, no había resistencia que pudiera con aquella sensación.  
Despertó poco después, se encontraba de pie, había alguien abrazado a él, unas manos muy suaves extendidas en su espalda a la altura de los omoplatos, los brazos le pasaban a la altura de las costillas y una cabeza reposaba plácidamente en su pecho, a su vez sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza, una mano poco más arriba de la cintura la otra en la cabeza, mientras que a su nariz le inundaba la fragancia de una esencia para el cabello. Se encontraba de pie abrazado con fuerza a Seleny y, a pesar de que sus mejores pensamientos le decían que debía apartarse, una parte de él le pedía que se quedara donde estaba que no dejara que esa sensación se acabara, finalmente reunió suficiente fuerza para separarse y sintió que Seleny también le empujo un poco, su rostro era una mezcla entre confusión y rabia.  
"Seleny yo…" comenzó Max, pero no continuo, en ese instante la mano de la muchacha le cruzo la cara.  
"NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!" sus ojos estaban molestos pero a la vez Max creyó ver una lagrima tratando de escapar antes de que se volteara y se fuera.  
La gente estaba viendo aquello estaba completamente atónita, nunca ninguna muchacha habían abofeteado a Max, el podía tener una discusión con una mujer, las había tenido, pero siempre había sido cortés y ni las mujeres más molestas habían sentido la necesidad de golpearlo pues él nunca les dio razones, a demás para todos los que habían visto Seleny le había dado la mano a Max y se había puesto a bailar con él y lo abrazo cuando acabo la música y de pronto como si nada lo cacheteó.  
Justo en aquel momento resonó una carcajada burlona, una voz aguda se expandió por toda la aldea, Max volteo a ver a quien se reía de él en tan dramático momento, una niña estaba sentada sobre una roca, llevaba una especie de túnica desgastada que le daba una imagen salvaje, su piel era de color blanco pálido casi reflejante, como el granito, sus cabellos eran plateados casi metálicos y sus ojos azules casi blancos que le miraban como perdida.

'Justo lo que podría esperarse' pensó ella 'del heredero del ángel' **Seleny: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HICIERAS ESO  
Zero:Sobreactuada, sabes que te gusto la sensacion.  
Seleny: no, me refiero a que me pusiste como la mala del cuento T_T  
Zero: para nada carinio, de hecho te estoy dando la actitud de Lily Evans que las chamas de este foro tanto adoran.  
Nova: en fin comenten!  
Seleny: Quien eres tu?  
Zero: Este capi fue inspirado en mi amiga Loony.  
Seleny: QUIEN ES ESA!?**


	5. Capitulo 4: El angel de la Luna

**Zero: Ok aquí un nuevo capitulo  
Lloyd: Quien es la nueva?  
Nova: mi nombre es Nova y estoy aquí para hacer el disOHMIRAUNPAJARITO!!  
Lloyd O.o  
Zero: Tiene problemas de atención :P  
Nova: Zero no posee ToS, eso le pertenece a Namco, ni siquiera posee mis capacidades para distraerse XD  
Zero: Afortunadamente.  
Lloyd: Yupiii alguien más tonto que YO :D  
Zero: Quien dijo eso?  
Lloyd: :(**

* * *

La niña siguió riendo, su risa era aguda y perturbadora, penetraba en los oídos de Max y caía en su, ya de por si, abatido orgullo, ya antes había pensado que lo peor que podría pasarle en su vida seria recibir una cachetada, en esta ocasión lo había comprobado, con su orgullo destrozado y aquella risa perturbadora en sus oídos dio media vuelta y se alejo de la escena.  
Al día siguiente Max tomó un asiento diferente en clase de historia, al iniciar la clase el profesor Yuan anunció:  
"Hoy se nos unirá una nueva alumna" dicho esto dejó entrar por la puerta a la misma niña del festival, aunque hubiera sido difícil reconocerla con su nuevo atuendo, llevaba una camiseta azul celeste, una larga falda negra y sus pies estaban calzados por un par de zapatillas rojas que lanzaban destellos mientras la nueva camino hacia su puesto justo entre Max y Seleny "Nova ha venido desde Izoold con el fin de traer un poco de variedad a nuestra cultura y para aprender un poco de nosotros, espero que la traten bien" termino el profesor, lo que más sorprendió a Max fue el hecho de que la gente no parecía prestar atención a su piel ni a su cabello, era como si nadie más lo viera. Nova demostró tener una capacidad de razonamiento abstracto y espacial increíble, no era tan inteligente como Seleny y quizás era solo por su extrema habilidad para perder la concentración ante el más mínimo cambio a su alrededor, y sin embargo los profesores no entendían como una persona que no estaba prestando atención a sus clases podía voltearse y responder correctamente a cualquier pregunta hecha por el maestro.  
Una vez que las clases terminaron Max intentó acercarse a Seleny pero ella le ignoro y le evitó casi de manera inmediata, ahora Max no era de los que insistían demasiado, le parecía que insistir más de la cuenta era una falta de respeto con el mismo y con la otra persona, pero esta era una situación crítica y no podía darse el lujo de que Seleny fuera por ahí con una idea equívoca de su persona, la siguió, a pesar de que ella se adentró al bosque con el fin de perderlo, e intento gritar su nombre varias veces, tras un rato de seguirla ella finalmente se volteo y le gritó:  
"ESCUCHA, SI NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ TE JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!"  
Luego volvió a darse la vuelta e intentó huir pero Max había aprovechado el momento para acortar la distancia entre los dos y logró agarrarle el brazo.  
En el instante en que sus dedos envolvieron el frágil brazo de Seleny la misma neblina de la ultima vez empezó a inundar todo otra vez, cuando se disipo se vieron aun mas cerca del árbol, casi estaban parados sobre sus enormes raíces pero el árbol era inconfundible, un hombre estaba sentado un poco más delante de ellos, su espalda recostada contra una raíz del árbol, su cabello castaño levantado y su barba le daban un aire firme pero a la vez apacible, a su lado había una inmensa espada de color púrpura que parecía irradiar un aura blanca, el castaño estaba vestido en ropas rojas de mangas largas, era indudablemente tela enana y el diseño parecía hecho para un príncipe o un duque, el desconocido pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pues levantó la cabeza en dirección a los aparecidos, les dedico una leve sonrisa y luego desapareció tras la niebla que volvió a caer trayendo con ella aquella sensación vieja pero invencible.  
Otra vez el aire empezó a entrar en los pulmones de Max, volvía a estar consciente y podía sentir los brazos de Seleny a su alrededor pero esta vez había algo más, un cosquilleo en sus labios, el mismo que había ya sentido antes, aquel que las muchachas que lo conocían disfrutaban tanto, y en ese momento solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar que la mano de Seleny le cruzara la cara una vez más, sabía que esta vez Seleny no lo perdonaría.  
Pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa una voz aguda y familiar chilló desde no muy lejos:  
"Ay! Que tiernos!"  
Max se separó de Seleny bastante rápido, ya era suficientemente malo que Seleny lo odiara no quería que además la gente dijera cosas de ella, pero le pareció ver una lagrima en la mejilla de Seleny en el segundo entre que abrió los ojos y el segundo en el que volteó a ver a Nova quien estaba sentada sobre un muñón a un par de metros de donde estaban parados.  
"Oh, disculpen que les interrumpa el momento, es solo que es tan hermoso cuando los ángeles despiertan, en especial porque esos dos ángeles tienen una relación mucho mas intima" dijo con voz pícara y una mirada soñadora se dibujo en sus ojos azules, casi blancos, como dos lunas.  
Seleny se volteó sin decir palabra alguna y mirando a sus zapatos empezó a caminar como para irse, en ese momento la voz de Nova cambio violentamente, se volvió muy firme y fuerte, daba… miedo.  
"No des un paso mas!"  
Seleny se quedó petrificada, no movía un solo músculo, pero a Max le pareció verle temblar así que extendió su mano como para pasarle un brazo por el hombro.  
"Yo no la tocaría de ser tu, la próxima vez puede que le quites mas que solo un par de besos" Le dijo Nova aun con voz seria.  
A Max le tomó unos dos segundos razonar lo que le habían dicho y retiró lentamente su brazo.  
"Quiero que escuchen bien los dos" Dijo Nova "cada vez que los cuerpos de dos ángeles entran en contacto estos se despiertan y toman posesión del cuerpo, en ocasiones estos ángeles socializan y en ocasiones entran en conflicto, pero los ángeles que habitan en ustedes son dos espíritus muy especiales"  
"No existe tal cosa como un ángel" interrumpió Seleny volteando a ver a Nova.  
"¿Ah, con que no existen?" en ese momento sus ojos azules se tornaron completamente blancos, su piel termino de tornarse blanca cual mármol y dos alas negras como la noche se desplegaron de su espalda.  
Al ver esto Max se sorprendió tanto que perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con una piedra cayendo sentado pero ahora desde abajo Nova se veía mucho mas imponente, Seleny intentó sostenerse contra un árbol pero sus piernas la traicionaron y ella también cayó de rodillas.  
Fue Nova quien rompió el silencio, su voz aun aterradora y quizás todo mezclado era suficiente como para que Max se sintiera completamente reducido, "Escúchenme bien, sus mentes aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes, necesitaran mucha mas practica si desean controlar a los ángeles que están viviendo en ustedes"  
"Viviendo?" preguntaron los dos jóvenes al unísono.  
"Así es, esos dos ángeles viven dentro de ustedes y cada vez que entran en contacto despiertan y les hacen caer en un profundo sueño" respiro profundo y cuando su voz volvió a sonar era la misma voz chillona que tenia antes al igual que esa mirada soñadora se dibujo otra vez en su rostro "Además que Sephiran y Meredith hacían tan linda pareja!"  
"Sephiran, pareja, puedo saber de que rayos me estas hablando?" preguntó Seleny desconcertada.  
"Sephiran" le explicó Max "fue uno de los 9 arcángeles que destruyeron a Devastación, el demonio dragón, si mal no recuerdo sus nombres eran: Sephiran, Metatrón, Meredith, Eclipse, Nova, Lloyd, Azure, Gabriel y, por supuesto, Mithos el primer arcángel" la madre de Max solía contarle esta historia con frecuencia, solía contar muchas historias sobre los ángeles, luego como si una piedra lo golpeara en la cabeza comprendió, volteo a ver a Nova quien portaba una sonrisa triunfal.  
"Permítanme que les demuestre" dijo Nova acercándose a Seleny y puso su mano en el hombro de la niña, para sorpresa de Max dos alas plateadas se extendieron desde la espalda de Seleny y su cabello castaño se tiño de azul celeste, la nueva Seleny, o quizás Meredith, se dio la vuelta y lanzó sus brazos a Nova con alegría.  
"Hermana, cuanto tiempo sin veros" su voz también era diferente, más melodiosa, como si cantara con cada palabra cuando en realidad solo estaba hablando como lo haría cualquiera y a Max sólo se le pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza en ese momento 'si así es su voz cuando habla debe ser increíble oírla cantar'  
"Efectivamente" le respondió Nova, "veo que has crecido un poco en estos últimos años" dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana.  
"A diferencia mía, tú nunca cambias" en ese momento se percató de que Max se hallaba allí parado, aunque parado no sería el termino más apropiado, mejor sería decir que sus piernas estaban rectas incapaces de doblarse entre el asombro y la confusión, pero como si el muchacho no se encontrara allí en frente se volteó, y señalándolo tranquilamente preguntó en el mismo tono de voz a su hermana "El puede vernos?"  
"Primero" comenzó Nova tomando el brazo de su hermana y volviéndolo a bajar "no se señala a los humanos, lo consideran mala educación, segundo, si, si puede vernos, de hecho el es el cuerpo de Sephiran"  
"Eso lo explica" respondió el ángel con una amplia sonrisa y sus siguientes palabras parecían las de una niña que hablaba de su príncipe soñado "Es que mi querido Sephiran siempre tuvo muy buen gusto" se acercó a Max y acercó mucho su rostro, casi frente con frente, pero sin contacto alguno no fuera a ser que Sephiran también despertara y la imagen que intentaba grabar se escondiera tras un rostro que ella no necesitaba ver para recordar donde se encontraba el mas pequeño cabello en su barba, también, como efecto de la transformación, había crecido un poco, la Seleny real no hubiera podido "inclinarse" y llegar tocar la frente de Max con la suya, no con su estatura, pero Meredith si podía y no le costaba absolutamente nada, lo miró fijamente, una mirada tierna, cerró sus ojos y se le escapó un "QUE TIERNO!!" a todo pulmón que obviamente había estado conteniendo.  
Pero en el instante en que terminó de gritar su rostro se reemplazó por el de Seleny, quien parecía desconcertada de estar viendo es rostro de Max desde tan cerca, Max pudo ver con claridad como su rostro se tornaba rojo como una manzana y también sintió como su propia temperatura subía junto con la sangre a su cabeza, esto solo duró un instante hasta que Nova volvió a hablar recordándole a los otros dos, quizás para desgracia de Max, que aun no se había ido.  
"Normalmente los ángeles no sienten las mismas emociones que sienten los humanos, pero mi hermana y Sephiran son muy diferentes a los ángeles normales"  
"En que sentido?" pregunto Seleny tratando de buscar una excusa para distraer su atención del joven que estaba a su lado, pero no fue Nova quien respondió, pues Max empezó a recitar otra vez, recitaba como si cada palabra le doliera en lo mas profundo de su corazón.  
"Según las leyendas, los ángeles solo ganan el derecho a portar sus alas por alguna gran acción que realizaron mientras estaban con vida y solo pueden conservar algo de su vida que les recuerde la razón de su existencia, Sephiran era un soldado durante la guerra de Cor Leonis y Meredith era la hija de una duquesa de Meltokio, la tarea de Sephiran era escoltar a la joven hasta un escondite secreto pero su posición fue traicionada y los emboscaron en el camino, Sephiran dio su vida por salvar a Meredith de una flecha perdida y eso le hizo ganar sus alas, Meredith sobrevivió a la excursión y un par de años mas tarde consiguió la ayuda de un señor feudal de otro reino aliado causando la victoria en la guerra, el resto de su vida Meredith nunca olvidó a Sephiran y vivió su vida en soltaría, a pesar de que recibió muchas ofertas de matrimonio, ambos actos de perseverancia le concedieron a ella un par de alas, se dice que cuando los amantes se consiguieron en el mas allá se prometieron fidelidad eterna, lo cual no es muy difícil cuando tu vida ya no tiene un final"  
"Y esa promesa se ha mantenido firme durante mas de 3 mil años" culminó Nova con tranquilidad, a diferencia de Max se escuchaba feliz de oír la historia, tal y como la contaban los humanos, otra vez.  
"Pero, ¿Por qué nosotros?" preguntó Seleny "pudo haber sido cualquiera"  
"No, no pudo, un ángel solo habitara el cuerpo cuya línea de mana sea parecida a la suya propia" no tuvo que esperar respuesta, los rostros de los dos adolescentes decían todo, mas bien lo gritaban, "en pocas palabras, ustedes son los dos seres mas parecidos a los ángeles que los escogieron"  
"Entonces si hubo una oportunidad de que fuera otra persona, es decir si nos escogieron significa que no éramos las únicas opciones" dijo Max  
"Quizás pero los ángeles sienten con bastante precisión cuando el cuerpo correcto esta por nacer, pueden equivocarse, eso siempre puede pasar, pero por lo general no ocurre así"  
"Que pasa si un ángel se equivoca de cuerpo?" preguntó Max quien cada vez se sentía mas interesado en esto de los ángeles.  
"Lo peor que puede pasar es que no sea capaz de despertar del cuerpo en el que ha entrado pero como nunca ha pasado hasta ahora no podría decirte con exactitud, en cuando el ángel acierta en su elección algunos de sus talentos son enviados al recipiente incluso cuando este no esta despierto, como la lengua de Sol y Luna de Max o la memoria fotográfica de Seleny" Seleny soltó un pequeño bufido, debió pensar que Nova le estaba quitando crédito por su inteligencia, aparentemente Nova lo notó porque luego dijo "si no tuvieras la capacidad para acoplar esos talentos entre los tuyos propios no podrías usarlos"  
Empezaba a atardecer, el cielo estaba ya rojizo y las nubes rosáceas empezaban a dar paso para cuando cayera la noche.  
"Creo que lo mejor será que se vallan a sus hogares" les dijo Nova, volviendo a su estado original.  
"Espera" le retuvo Max "dijiste algo sobre controlar a los ángeles, no es así?"  
"Para eso vine hasta acá" respondió la Nova normal "hablaremos de su entrenamiento mañana, ok?"  
Dicho esto desapareció en el bosque, Max se dirigió a su casa, su cabeza hervía con los nuevos hechos, quizás eran demasiado para un solo día, pero algo los disperso rápidamente, cuando estaba llegando a la casa una voz le llamó por atrás, al voltearse vio a Seleny quien estaba tratando de alcanzarle  
"Yo…" empezó Seleny pero parecía avergonzada, mas no como la niña que le habla al chico que le gusta, sino como la niña que se robó la última galleta del frasco "siento mucho lo que te hice" miro a Max directo a los ojos, no estaba llorando pero Max sabía que estaba siendo sincera y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le cruzara los labios, la castaña se percató de eso y se enrojeció otra vez "NO ME MALINTERPRETES SIGO PENSANDO QUE ERES UN VAGO!" se volteó y empezó a correr pero casi antes de perderse se volteó una vez más y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente a Max quien seguía viéndola desde el frente de su casa.  
Max se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa, aunque le pareció ver unos cabellos rubios esconderse en la ventana.

* * *

**Zero: DIOS 4 PAGINAS DE WORD ME PASE XD ESTO NO ME LO ACEPTA EL SERVER MAS NUNCA  
Lloyd: No, con esta línea son 4.  
Nova: esta muy largo!  
Zero: ESO VA PAL LIBRO XD. Lo voy a postear deseenme suerte  
Lloyd, Nova: Suerte**


	6. Capitulo 5: Otro dia de entrenamiento

Ok este es un fanfic que llevo tiempo escribiendo y publicando en un foro, quiero ponerlo aca y que me den sus opiniones, nada de flames ni spam, por favor, si no les gusta el fic pueden dejar de leerlo

* * *

**Zero: Hey Max deja de mirarte ese frenazo e bicicleta que llevas bajo de la nariz y has el disclaimer  
Max: No es un frenazo de caucho, es un bigote joven y a las chicas les encanta  
Zero: no es cierto.  
Max: Cállate.  
Seleny: Zero tiene razón Max aféitate esa cosa  
Max: Nadie me quiere todos me odian… en fin, Zero no es tan original como para crearse su propio mundo, todo es de Namco, pero al menos no saca provecho monetario de esto XD  
Zero: eso fue un cumplido?  
Max: no XD  
Zero: ok al rincón hasta el próximo capitulo  
Max: T.T**

* * *

La mañana empezaba a levantarse, el Sol aún no salía de su cama pero al menos era suficiente para que sus rayos de luz entraran por la ventana de la habitación, si es que a aquel desastre podía llamársele habitación, en el medio de este "lugar" se hallaba una cama para una sola persona, las sabanas cubrían a la figura que estaba durmiendo en esta, cualquiera que hubiera entrado solo hubiera visto un bulto envuelto en las sabanas y cobijas que ya se habían separado del colchón.  
"Despierta "dijo una voz suave desde la cama.  
"Déjame dormir, aun no sale el sol" le respondió el bulto.  
"Ok puedes dormir, mientras tanto yo cantare un poco para pasar el tiempo" respondió otra vez la voz.  
El bulto se levanto como si un resorte del colchón se hubiera salido de la cama y de debajo de las sabanas salió un rubio de cabello un poco más largo pero los mismos ojos azules que lo denotaban.  
"Detesto tus tácticas de convencimiento" reprochó Max aun dejando notar el sueño en sus palabras.  
"Ah! Vamos, no me vengas a decir que tu no estas interesado en entrenar con Seleny" respondió la alegre vocecilla.  
Max respiro profundo y respondió haciendo énfasis en cada palabra "Sephiran, ambos sabemos que el único aquí que esta desesperado por ir a entrenar con su "compañera" eres tú"  
"jejeje, no puedes culparme por creer en el amor, ¿o si?" respondió Sephiran desde atrás de su cabeza  
"¿Puedes decirme porque siempre usas frases cursis para tratar de aclarar tu punto? Con decirme que si me bastaba"  
Max se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, el agua estaba inusualmente caliente esa mañana, cierto que había un fuego calentando los tubos por los cuales pasaba el agua pero esto era para dejarla a una temperatura agradable, hoy Max se estaba sintiendo incomodo con el baño, cosa que no mejoraría su humor, el baño era lo que lo despertaba en las mañanas, a demás de calmarle cuando estaba de mal humor. Luego se vistió y bajo a desayunar, su madre estaba despierta y se hallaba preparando el desayuno.  
"¡Madre! ¡No deberías estar de pie! ¡El doctor dijo que debías estar en cama por lo menos dos días más!" le reprochó Max al verla  
"Buenos días a ti también hijo mío" le respondió ella con una sonrías "¿Hoy también vas a entrenar?  
Max ni respondió, desde el primer día de entrenamiento su madre había estado lanzando ese tipo de comentarios y el había descubierto que ignorarlos era la forma mas fácil de hacerla cambiar de tema, hacerla cambiar de tema tras dos horas de preguntas sin respuestas.  
Terminado el desayuno tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo y diciéndole al oído "en serio, descansa un poco, ¿si?"  
Luego salió al punto acordado, el lugar era suficientemente difícil de encontrar como para que los 3 pudieran entrenar, tanto física como espiritualmente, Max tenía la teoría de que la mitad del entrenamiento físico se hallaba en llegar al punto acordado que cambiaba cada mes por órdenes de Nova, el resto era hacer yoga y entrenamiento de artes marciales, aunque Max prefería pelear con la espada, su espada no era lo que podríamos llamar un arma digna, había sido de su padre (parte de su herencia junto con la armadura que uso el día del eclipse) forjada por un enano, la armadura se ajustaba al cuerpo de quien se la colocara y podía desajustarse sola, lo cual le facilitaba mucho el trabajo a Max cuando debía quitársela, la espada era muy liviana, pero de muy buen material, había resistido 17 años de oxido, esto siendo relativo pues Max pulía esa espada por lo menos una vez a la semana, y Max había entrenado durante este tiempo con ella.  
Finalmente Max paso por encima de un tronco caído y llego al lugar donde se suponía que entrenarían durante ese mes, esta era la primera vez que venían así que Max no lo había visto antes, era un claro en medio del bosque, rodeado por troncos de árboles que habían sido derrotados por las tormentas varios años atrás, casi parecía haber sido construido con el propósito que Nova le iba a dar, excepto por un detalle, un árbol que se hallaba en el centro del lugar, sus hojas verdes parecían no querer rendirse al efecto del otoño, pues aún quedaban bastantes hojas en el árbol, y sin embargo se podía ver, en el piso junto a las raíces, aquella alfombra de tonos anaranjados, rojos y amarillos.  
A los pies de aquel árbol se hallaba una figura humana, durmiendo placidamente, Seleny había llegado mucho antes y se había dormido en la espera de los otros dos, Max no era muy impuntual, por el contrario Seleny siempre llegaba antes de tiempo, siempre estaba en el sitio por lo menos dos horas antes de lo acordado, pero Nova era un caso completamente distinto, siempre llegaba varias horas después de lo acordado.  
Max se sentó junto a donde dormía Seleny, quizás sería bueno descansar un poco mientras esperaba, coloco su espada a su lado derecho y se reclinó del árbol, Seleny a su izquierda, pero algo no le dejaba cerrar sus ojos, quizás no tenía tanto sueño como había creído así que simplemente se dedicó su espera a mirar a su alrededor, inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Seleny, incluso cuando dormía se veía tan seria, Max no la había visto sonreír por verdadera alegría en toda su vida, por supuesto las sonrisas falsas que le daba a todo el mundo o su sonrisa de victoria cuando podía dejar a uno de sus pretendientes como un idiota, pero nunca una sonrisa de verdad.  
Unas cuantas hojas cayeron en ese momento, una fue a parar al rostro de Seleny pero esta no se inmutó así que Max levantó su mano y la quitó con suavidad, en ese momento su mano se movió como impulsada por su subconsciente hasta los cabellos castaños de la muchacha y sus dedos la acariciaron suavemente, para su sorpresa en ese instante una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Seleny, Max quito la mano al ver esto y el rostro de la niña regresó a su estado severo.  
'Hipócrita' se dijo a si mismo, acaso había algo que el no estaba notando, ya había estado con una mujer antes y sabia lo que se sentía estar enamorado, como podía entonces ser posible que estuviera ante aquella muchacha y no reconocer lo que sentía en aquel momento, como era posible que todo el mundo a su alrededor viera algo aparentemente muy evidente y que el mismo no pudiera verlo, quizás alguien los había visto cuando Sephiran y Meredith se escapaban para besarse, pero eso era poco probable porque siempre se aseguraban de que no los viera nadie por aquella misma razón.  
'Idiota' se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

**Max: ¿de verdad crees que yo me iba decir idiota a mi mismo? ¿te parezco ese tipo de gente?  
Zero: TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN EL RINCON!  
Max: T.T  
Zero: espero hallan disfrutado de este capitulo  
Seleny: Yo no, me la pase dormida y me bucearon, me han podido violar y ni me doy cuenta TT  
Zero: Seleny esta pagian tiene admisión a menores de edad modera tu vocabulario, o quieres ir con Max al rincón?  
Seleny:… no…  
Nova: Bueno aunque yo no aparecí, comenten!**


	7. Capitulo 6: Una importante noticia

**Zero: ¡Ok, ahora que mi compu esta corriendo el office con calma podré trabajar en este fanfic desde mi casa! (salta como niñita de 5 años)  
Max: ¡Yo ya salí del rincón así que estoy feliz!  
Nova: ¡Y yo no necesito razones para estar feliz!  
Seleny: (suspira) bueno yo haré el disclaimer por el día de hoy. Si ToS fuera de Zero habría escenas no aptas para menores así que por suerte pertenece a Konami.  
Zero: ¡No es cierto D8! ¡Ahora tu iras al rincón!  
Seleny: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (grita mientras es arrastrada hacia la oscuridad por una mano siniestra)  
Zero: este rincón es una GRAN ayuda (risa macabra)  
El resto: O.o  
Max: Mejor que empiece el fanfic.**

* * *

El crepitar de unas ramas fue lo que sacó a Max de su trance, alguien, probablemente Nova, se acercaba. Tomo su espada y la amarró a su cinto poniendo su mano derecha sobre el mango de la espada, listo para atacar en caso de que algún animal salvaje saltara de entre los arbustos, ya había tenido que matar a varios animales en estos 2 años, panteras, jabalíes, lobos; fue una suerte que Nova llegara a tiempo la primera vez, eso nunca lo olvidaría, Seleny temblando detrás de el con una espada mal agarrada en sus manos y una manada de lobos lista para almorzar, fue una suerte que Nova llegara y los espantara, pero eso le enseño a Max que a veces tendría que matar para poder sobrevivir, y mas importante para cuidar a las personas a su alrededor; pero esta vez quien salto por encima de los arbustos fue el pie descalzo de Nova seguido por el resto de su cuerpo cubierto en sus ropas de entrenamiento.  
"Veo que ya están aquí" dijo con su mirada inocente antes de notar la mirada de reproche que le lanzó Max "perdón es que había una libélula en el camino y me distraje" de hecho siempre era lo mismo siempre había animal o un insecto o un ave que la distraía y la hacia llegar tarde, "bueno deja de mirarme así y despierta a Seleny de una buena vez, tenemos mucho de que hablar el día de hoy".  
'Si me lo permites' dijo la voz de Sephiran en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Max sintió otra vez esa extraña sensación, sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo, como su consciencia se escondía en la parte de atrás de su mente y su cuerpo empezaba a moverse, ya no por su voluntad ni por sus pensamientos, pero aun así era capaz de sentir como se movía, aun sentía todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, así se sentía Sephiran cuando no tomaba posesión, esa inexplicable sensación de no poseer control sobre su cuerpo pero estar suficientemente consciente para sentir y ver lo que hacía.  
Vio, y sintió, como sus manos tomaban el rostro de Seleny con suavidad y le plantaban un suave beso en los labios, al principio fue Seleny la que abrió los ojos pero, conforme se fue levantando su imagen fue reemplazada por la de una sonriente Meredith.  
"Buenos días amor mió" saludó el ángel a su amada "Nova desea hablar con nosotros, creo que ya llegó la hora"  
'¿La hora de que?' pregunto Max desde su lado de la mente 'ya entenderás' respondió Sephiran y, al ver la cara de pregunta de Meredith, Max solo pudo sentir como movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.  
Nova guió los ejercicios de calentamiento de esa mañana, dijo que incluso si no iban a entrenar por completo no debían perder su condición física, luego sentó a Max y a Seleny en una piedra y en un tronco que había por ahí.  
"De acuerdo" empezó Nova "el cuerpo humano solo se abre a los espíritus en dos ocasiones, la primera es en los primeros minutos del nacimiento, y el segundo es cuando la persona cumple los 18 años, esta apertura del cuerpo trae consigo muchas consecuencias que se manifiestan en el cuerpo tanto física como mentalmente, esta es otra de las razones por las que a esta edad el cuerpo deja de desarrollarse, en estos momentos de la vida cuando el cuerpo es como una casa con las puertas abiertas los espíritus entran y salen con facilidad, pero con los ángeles es diferente" hizo una pausa y respiro profundo, los ángeles deciden, voluntariamente, entrar al cuerpo de la persona a la que eligen cuando esta nace, y la persona recibe la oportunidad de decidir si desea que el ángel salga de su cuerpo al cumplir los 18 años de nacida"  
"¿Entonces al cumplir los 18 años podremos sacar a los ángeles de nuestros cuerpos?" Seleny sonaba inusualmente alegre, a diferencia de Max ella no se llevaba muy bien con Meredith, Sephiran decía que era porque tanto Seleny como Meredith eran muy inteligentes y a la vez muy competitivas "eso suena magnifico"  
'¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Sephiran?' pregunto Max, 'porque eres tu quien debe tomar la decisión, si yo te hablo al respecto corro el riesgo de influenciar tu decisión y eso esta prohibido por los dictados de Mithos el Gran Arcángel' le respondió el ángel.  
"Pero" continuo Nova "hay varias condiciones que deben cumplir, pues los ángeles no son espíritus como todos los demás, tienen mucho mas poder eso es obvio, pero a demás son los espíritus que llegan a adquirir una conexión mas poderosa con el cuerpo, se funden con el durante 18 años y luego deben ser separados mediante el ritual"  
"¿Qué ritual?" preguntaron los dos estudiantes al unísono.  
"Lo primero es buscar la fuente de poder de los ángeles: Las lagrimas de Martel y La llama de Yiggdrassil" dijo Nova y estaba a punto de contestar la mirada confundida de Seleny cuando Max recitó, como lo hacia siempre que recordaba las leyendas antiguas, su madre se las había contado todas eran siempre las historias que le contaba antes de dormir:  
"Durante la guerra de Kharlan los magos de Silvarant pelearon brutalmente contra los guerreros de Thetealla, ambos bandos eran increíblemente peligrosos y poderosos, un día nació un joven al que sus padres llamaron Mithos, el niño nació con el don de la magia pero aprendió a usarlo de una manera mas peculiar: en un mundo donde la magia se usaba para destruir el aprendió a usar la magia para salvar, magia curativa" respiro profundo antes de continuar "cuando cumplió los 17 viajo por el mundo curando a los heridos de ambos bandos, para el no había buenos ni malos, solo heridos. Un día el rey de Thetealla le pidió a Mithos que se uniera a su ejército, que solo curara a sus aliados, pero el niño se rehusó a ayudar a un solo bando, así que el rey lo mando a asesinar, cuando la diosa Martel vio a Mithos muerto estalló en lagrimas, sus lagrimas cayeron sobre la tierra durante días y noches, sus lagrimas inundaron los sembradíos y los establos, por otro lado Yiggdrassil, quien tenia un inmenso aprecio por su hermana ardió en furia y su ira se manifestó en fuego que llovió desde el cielo, quemando bosques y ciudades. Cuando los humanos se vieron en este seudo-Apocalipsis buscaron ayudarse unos a otros, las peleas se acabaron y la guerra terminó de manera casi inmediata, esto alegro a los dioses y la destrucción cesó, Mithos fue convertido en un Arcángel y las lagrimas de Martel, al igual que las flamas de Yiggdrassil, que quedaron fueron guardadas para preservar el poder de los dioses sobre esta tierra, las lagrimas de Martel están en algún lugar en Silvarant mientras que las flamas de Yiggdrassil están escondidas en algún lugar de Thetealla" luego volvió a respirar profundo para demostrar que había terminado de contar su historia.  
"¿Entonces buscamos las lagrimas de Martel y las flamas de Yiggdrassil y listo?" la desesperación de Seleny empezaba a incomodar a Max, quien no se sentía con la misma emoción.  
"No" respondió Nova "hay una condición mas con la cual deben cumplir, pero esa condición la coloca cada ángel, cada ángel elige su condición para separarse del cuerpo de su humano, puede ser una prueba, algo que la persona debe poseer o saber, puede ser cualquier cosa"  
"¿Cuál es la condición para nuestros ángeles?" pregunto Max quien ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero no fue Nova quien respondió fue Sephiran y, por la mirada que le lanzo Seleny, pudo deducir que Meredith también respondió dentro de la mente de la castaña.  
'Ninguno de nosotros dos aceptara dejar este mundo el uno sin el otro, de hecho si lo piensas nuestra condición es bastante sencilla para ustedes'

* * *

**Max: eh… ¿yo también tengo que dejar a mi ángel?  
Zero: eso lo decides tu no yo…  
Seleny: ¿Por qué soy yo la mala del asunto que quiere que los ángeles se vayan?  
Zero: no eres mala no todos disfrutamos tener una vocecita en la cabeza diciéndote que hacer… ¡Y REGRESA A TU RINCON! D8  
Nova: ¡en fin comenten!**


	8. Capitulo 7: El inicio de una Aventura

**Zero: Era una noche fría y tormentosa ****  
****Max: cuento equivocado cabeza e ñame ****  
****Zero: creo que alguien quiere ir de nuevo al… ****  
****Max: tranquilo amo y señor mío le juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer ****  
****Zero: yipiii!!!! El rincón funciona!! Ahora Sephiran has el disclaimer o te mando a ti al rincón 8D ****  
****Sephiran: T_T ToS no es de Zero, si no me equivoco es de Namco, pero los demás personajes que fuimos creados por su imaginación nos tenemos que inclinar ante él T_T ****  
****Zero: Bailen mis marionetas!!! 8D**

* * *

Ahí estaba Max sin poder asimilar lo que le habían dicho, si Seleny quería deshacerse de Meredith ambos tendrían que hacerlo, vio la expectativa en la mirada de Seleny, sabía que tendría que tomar una decisión aunque no le gustara, vio como Seleny abría su boca para hacer la pregunta que Max sabia que iba a llegar tarde o temprano, ese silencio no duraría para siempre.  
"Y bien, qué dices tú Max" dijo mirándolo a los ojos, un brillo de suplica atravesó fugazmente esas esferas color miel "estas dispuesto a separarte de esta vida extraña, piénsalo, no mas problemas, nadie más preguntando porque desaparecemos, tu mismo te has quejado de que todo el mundo te pregunte lo mismo una y otra vez" sus palabras pasaban de suplica a convencimiento en un vaivén que parecía un baile, un baile donde obviamente Max no estaba dirigiendo.  
'No' grito Max en su mente, "si, tienes razón" fue lo que dijo su boca.  
Seleny brincó de la emoción en su mente Meredith debía estar sintiéndose terrible pero a ella no le importaba, finalmente se liberaría de toda la presión, además de los comentarios de las personas a sus espaldas.  
Nova veía a Seleny y a Max, pero mas que nada Max podía sentir el reproche en su mirada, ella sabía que Max no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, se le veía en su falta de emoción, Seleny por otra parte parecía preocuparse mas por su situación social y lo que los demás pensaran de ella, cosa que tampoco le gustaba a nova, pero ella no podía tomar esa decisión ni podía influenciar en ella.  
"Bien" dijo Nova sobreponiéndose a su rabia interna "en ese caso lo mejor será que partan cuanto antes a buscar las lagrimas y las flamas, si no me equivoco un año será suficiente para la búsqueda" suspiro y por un segundo Max hubiera jurado que estaba triste "tienen el resto del día de hoy para atar cualquier cabo suelto, partirán mañana al amanecer"  
El resto del trayecto a casa fue sumamente incomodo, era como estar en un funeral y que en la casa de al lado celebraran un matrimonio, Max no lograba levantar su propio animo y los saltos de alegría de Seleny solamente lo aplastaban más.  
Finalmente tras sortear todo el camino llegó de vuelta a su casa, Seleny se había dirigido a la suya sin perder un solo segundo, tenía mucho que empacar y solo un día para hacerlo.  
Max entró por la cocina e ignoró los comentarios "graciosos" de su madre dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación, dejo a un lado su espada y se desplomó sobre su cama.  
'¿Tú no quieres que me valla, cierto?' le dijo Sephiran.  
"No" contestó Max en voz alta, ya no le importaba si su madre creía que estaba loco hablando solo, ya no le importaba que más pudieran pensar de él.  
'¿Entonces porque no se lo dijiste a Seleny?'  
"Ya la viste, estaba tan feliz, yo no puedo ponerme por encima de otras personas, no esta en mi"  
'¿A si que dejaras que Seleny escoja por ti o escogerás lo que a ella le convenga más sólo porque no quieres "ponerte" por encima de ella?' un silencio 'de haber sabido que serías tan débil no hubiera entrado en este cuerpo'  
"¡Mira quien habla de debilidad! Tú no puedes vivir sin tu amada Meredith, ¿por qué rayos tenias que tomar poner esa condición?"  
'Es completamente diferente, yo la necesito pero puedo defenderme sin su ayuda, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, estoy con ella porque la amo y porque soy suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo… algo que quizás a ti te falta aprender'  
"¿¡De que estas hablando!?"  
Pero Sephiran no respondió.  
"¡De acuerdo no me quieres hablar, no me tienes que hablar!" dijo Max empezando a empacar.  
Habiendo terminado bajo a la sala a hablar con su madre, estaba un poco congestionada y Max se sentía incomodo al tener que dejarla en ese estado, pero finalmente reunió el valor para decirle todo lo necesario, para sorpresa suya su madre no hizo ningún comentario, ni un chiste, ni un sarcasmo… solo sonrió y dijo  
"Toda madre sabe que en algún momento su hijo deberá partir, yo sentí que partirías hace dos años, cuando empezaste a entrenar por eso no me sorprende lo que me dices" a Max le pareció ver una lagrima intentando salir del ojo de su madre pero esta la secó rápidamente con un "casual" movimiento de manos "tranquilo hijo, ve, busca tu destino y cuando te sientas cansado recuerda que siempre podrás volver a este lugar, este es tu hogar"  
Luego lo abrazó, Max había olvidado esa sensación, estar en los brazos de su madre como un niño pequeño le arrancó un par de lagrimas pero se contuvo, pues pensaba que no era apropiado llorar en esa situación, nadie había muerto y planeaba regresar algún día, no todo estaba perdido.  
Al día siguiente tomó sus cosas, su espada y la armadura de su padre y se despidió una vez más de su madre antes de partir, encontró a Seleny en la puerta de la aldea junto con Nova, ambas esperándole.  
"Partimos" dijo Max sin voltear a ver a Nova.  
Y Seleny lo siguió a través de la puerta.

* * *

**Zero: Bueno que comience la aventura! ****  
****Max: ¿porque siempre hay que partir al día siguiente al salir el sol? Nunca podemos salir una semana después al medio día ¿verdad? ****  
****Zero: --_-- SOY UN NARRADOR CLICHE OK? NO CUESTIONES MI AUTORIDAD. ****  
****Max: ¡bueno, bueno pero no te enojes! ****  
****Seleny: comentarios aceptados (porque aparentemente no mucha gente lee este fic :( )**


	9. Capitulo 8: Buscando Pistas

**Max: (terminando de destruir con un inmenso martillo el "rincón" de Zero) MUERTE A LA TIRANIA!!!  
Zero: MI RINCON NOOOOOOOO!!!  
Seleny: VIVA LA LIBERTAAAAD! ToS no le pertenece a Zero, es de Namco, y ahora que no tiene el rincón tampoco puede amenazarnos a nosotros 8D  
Zero: T_T corre el fanfic T_T**

* * *

Fecha: 24 de Rokugan de 3678

Max y Seleny llevaban por lo menos 2 meses viajando y no habían encontrado nada sobre las lágrimas de Martel, mucho menos sobre las llamas de Yiggdrassil, aparte de aquello de lo que ya estaban conscientes de acuerdo a las leyendas, Seleny estaba frustrada pues nada de lo que había aprendido hasta este momento de su vida le estaba siendo útil, "estudiante de primer nivel" murmuraba "conocimiento poco practico" estaba inundada por la frustración y la tristeza, en cuanto a Max intentaba no pensar en lo inútil que había sido su "educación" si es que a dormir en clases todos los días era podía considerarse educación.  
Por supuesto que ya habían intentado preguntarle a Sephiran y a Meredith y allí les cayó la sorpresa: cada vez que un ángel o más completaban el ritual de separación las esferas eran escondidas en un lugar diferente por el "ángel guardián" quien era un ángel que tenia como tarea vigilar el bienestar de los ángeles, buscarlos y enviar ángeles con mas experiencia para que los prepararan en caso de que desearan realizar la búsqueda llegada la edad correspondiente; no suficiente con todo eso tanto Sephiran como Meredith habían tenido la suerte, hasta el momento, de no tener ningún problema con sus anfitriones y nunca habían realizado un ritual de separación.  
'En teoría aun no hemos tenido problemas con ningún anfitrión son nuestros anfitriones quienes tienen problemas con nosotros' había mencionado Sephiran una noche, sus comentarios sarcásticos se habían vuelto mas frecuentes e hirientes con el paso de los días, pero poco a poco se estaba sobreponiendo a su rabia, Max podía sentirlo, cada vez tocaba menos temas que antes hubiera tocado con mas facilidad, poco a poco su rabia se disipaba, o quizás se desviaba, y comenzaba a compartir mas ideas con Max, cosa que en los últimos meses había sido difícil.  
Estaban junto al fuego en mitad de la noche cuando Seleny decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes darle a Max la habitual advertencia sobre no acercarse a ella si deseaba poder ser padre algún día, Max intentó por un rato pero no logró conciliar el sueño así que se levantó y caminó por las cercanías, no podía alejarse mucho pero podía ir a algún lugar desde donde pudiera ver mejor la luna, no muy lejos del campamento, era una roca un poco mas elevada desde donde se podía observar la hoguera al lado de la cual dormitaba su compañera, pero no habían árboles que taparan la hermosa luna llena que se elevaba esa noche.  
'Sephiran' intentó Max, desde el día que habían discutido Sephiran se había vuelto quisquilloso para conversar, solo hablaba cuando tenía algo que aportar a la conversación.  
'¿Qué?' respondido ariscamente el ángel.  
'Escúchame, por favor' le suplicó Max  
'Te escucho, el hecho de que no te responda no significa que no pueda oírte, desafortunadamente'  
'Oye, se que estas molesto, entiendo que no quieres hacer esto, entiendo que no quieras tener que pasar otros quien sabe cuantos años dormido en el cuerpo de Martel sabe quien pero…'  
'No Max, no entiendes, no entiendes que no estoy molesto por tener que separarme, estoy molesto porque no eres tu quien esta tomando la iniciativa, porque se que tu tampoco deseas separarte, si me dijeras que realmente lo haces por voluntad propia, porque estas cansado de que te despierte cantando todas las mañanas o de que haga comentarios incómodos cuando hablas con las personas, te lo aceptaría con tranquilidad, pero no lo haces por eso, lo haces porque no puedes llevarle la contraria a Seleny y ni siquiera tienes el valor para admitirlo con franqueza, te sigues escudando y diciendo que lo haces porque lo deseas pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no estas siendo sincero'  
'¿Cómo podrías saberlo?'  
'¡uch! ¡Hola! ¿Estoy en tu mente lo olvidaste? Todo lo que piensas yo me doy cuenta todo lo que sientes yo lo siento, eso también es parte de esta conexión'  
'Sephiran… lo siento, es que verla… pero a la vez me confunde tanto…' "¡MALDITA SEA ESTA CONFUSION!" gritó al fin.  
Una voz rompió el silencio pero no era la de Sephiran.  
"¿Max, te encuentras bien?" era Seleny.  
"Oh, claro" sabia que era demasiado obvio que mentía pero al menos tenía que decirlo, era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo.  
"Max" dijo Seleny bajando la cabeza, se veía triste "por favor, dime sinceramente si quieres separarte de Sephiran o lo haces solo por mí"  
"Yo…" pero las palabras no le salían 'Sephiran ayúdame' suplicó por un segundo pero nada pasó, no escucho nada, Sephiran estaba esperando, tanto como Seleny, por una respuesta "…no estoy seguro" murmuró al fin.  
"Max, te escuché gritar, no me engañas, dime, ¿qué es lo que te confunde?"  
"No es tu problema" terminó por decir Max en un tono más bien desagradable.  
Seleny no continuo, asintió silenciosamente y regreso por donde vino pero Max creyó escuchar un sollozo cuando se acostó a dormir.

Fecha: 27 de Rokugan de 3678

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Palmacosta, la ciudad era famosa por albergar la principal iglesia de Martel y algunos documentos de la Guerra Antigua de Kharlan y algunos documentos firmados por el mismísimo arcángel Mithos, desembarcaron en el puerto tras dos Díaz de viaje en barco, Seleny había estallado en ira cuando le dijeron que el único camarote que había solo tenia una cama pero afortunadamente para ella Max se ofreció a dormir en el piso "¿Qué clase de caballero deja que una dama duerma en el piso mientras el mismo duerme cómodo en una cama?" había dicho con tranquilidad cuando Seleny empezó a discutir sobre "igualdad de oportunidades" o algo así, el puerto estaba lleno de gente caminando de un lado al otro, el olor a pescado era fuerte pero no desagradable, y habían muchos herreros presumiendo de sus obras maestras, curiosamente cuando Max observo con mas detenimiento pudo notar que solo eran de decoración, armas con tales "detalles" serian imposibles de usar en batalla (bueno no imposibles pero si inmensamente incomodas y con una gigantesca probabilidad de derrota), Seleny estaba mas interesada en la joyería y los accesorios, Max no podía culparla, realmente eran piezas de otro nivel, nada comparado con alguno que otro gindalejo que hubieran visto allá en Iselia, pero no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, ya habían desperdiciado 2 de los 18 meses del año que tenían para buscar los objetos y ni siquiera tenían alguna pista de su paradero, siquiera podían asegurar que su búsqueda en Palmacosta tuviera frutos.  
Salieron del puerto hacia la vía principal, la cual no estaba menos llena de gente que el puerto, y se abrieron paso como pudieron hasta la posada para reservar algunas habitaciones para esa noche, quedaban un par de "camas" más no habitaciones (lo que significa que les tocaría dormir en la misma habitación con gente desconocida).  
"Mejor que nada" dijo Seleny mientras caminaban por las calles esquivando a los caballos y a los peatones "me han dicho que a veces es imposible conseguir habitaciones en esta ciudad"  
"Aquí también hay una academia muy prestigiosa ¿no es cierto?" pregunto Max "escuche que te habían dado una beca aquí también"  
"Así es pero la academia de Meltokio esta mejor enfocada en la ciencia mientras que la Academia Real de Palmacosta esta enfocada en el arte, por eso rechacé la oferta"  
"Oh"  
'¿Academia de arte? suena interesante quizás podríamos pasarnos por ahí de camino' dijo Sephiran  
'No es el momento, tenemos que enfocar todos nuestros esfuerzos en conseguir información de la ubicación de las lagrimas' le respondió Max.  
Llegaron así hasta la plaza principal, obviamente el mejor lugar para empezar era en la iglesia de Martel, la edificación era casi tanto o más grande que el edificio gubernamental, las inmensas puertas tenían puertas más pequeñas en su interior para que las personas pudieran entrar y salir.  
"Las puertas solo se abren por completo para las dos ceremonias anuales que celebra la iglesia, siendo la primera la fiesta de cosecha y la segunda el día de Symphonia" explicó Seleny con su aire de siempre.  
Por supuesto que Max sabía eso pero en los últimos dos meses había entendido que para aguantar a Seleny había que dejarla dar sus explicaciones obvias sin interrumpirle.  
Entraron en la iglesia y pidieron al pastor que les permitiera leer los pergaminos con respecto a la Guerra de Kharlan, este al principio no se sintió convencido pero el talento de Max demostró no solo servir para impresionar mujeres.  
Allí estaban con cinco enormes pergaminos desenrollados enfrente de sus narices buscando cualquier pista sobre los tesoros.  
'¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás buscando?' preguntó Sephiran, Seleny soltó un bufido obviamente Meredith también había hecho la misma pregunta y el no saber la respuesta había molestado a Seleny.  
'Lo sabré cuando lo vea' lo cual no era completamente cierto pues realmente no podía asegurar que le pasara por encima y no le prestara atención, Seleny estaba leyendo tres pergaminos a la vez, Max estaba pasando trabajo con el primero, era lectura muy pesada y en un lenguaje primitivo e incomodo pero Seleny hizo énfasis en la necesidad de leer el original, a veces los transcriptores editaban algunas cosas que no poseían sentido aparente o que creían que debía ser interpretado de cierta manera. En realidad el "alfabeto" como tal era el mismo que el coman pero la terminología y la gramática eran insoportables.  
Finalmente Seleny terminó con los 3 que estaban a su encargo mientras que Max colocaba a un lado el primero y volteaba a ver al segundo como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante al ver todo el trabajo que le quedaba.  
"¡No puede ser!" le reprendió Seleny "¡a tu ritmo nunca terminaremos!"  
"¡Lo siento es que este estilo de escritura es insoportable!"  
La muchacha se apoyo la frente con la palma de la mano en señal de exasperación "pues ni modo ven te ayudare con este"  
Se sentaron y trabajaron con el nuevo pedazo, con la ayuda de Seleny el nuevo pergamino fue mucho mas fácil de entender, pero no descubrieron nada, aunque eso no evito que Max pudiera sentir el aroma de la muchacha, era mas fuerte de lo normal '¿Se habrá puesto perfume? déjate de estupideces Max concéntrate' se reprendió a si mismo.  
Max dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pergamino, su rostro apuntando a la izquierda como si intentara leer el pergamino desde este nuevo ángulo y entonces lo notó, se levanto tan rápido que Seleny se asustó, empezó a revisar el pergamino como si contara las líneas de cada párrafo, luego se volteo a verla, su rostro era triunfal.  
"Ya lo entendí, pero necesito tu ayuda porque a ti te cuesta menos entender el lenguaje" señaló al margen izquierdo la primera letra y bajo su dedo lentamente a intervalos irregulares antes de decir "hay un poema escrito con la primera letra de cada línea"  
Seleny capto enseguida, lo leyó y lo trascribió en una hoja de papel ya completamente ajustado al lenguaje cotidiano, con la "desgracia" de que al traducirlo lomas literalmente posible la rima quedó completamente en el olvido:

"Ante el cielo y la tierra,  
en combate fiero y brutal  
la diosa dio al hombre  
el castigo de su ira  
al ángel de la protección  
entrego cuidado de sus hermanos  
y dicho ángel conoce sus secretos  
Lloyd"

"¿Quién es Lloyd?" preguntó Seleny.  
"Existen dos personas importantes en la historia de Symphonia con ese nombre" explicó Max "el primero fue un invocador de gran poder que logró forjar un pacto con el espíritu Origen, se dice que al morir fue nombrado un ángel debido a que su acción fue para salvar al mundo de un gran caos que lo azotaba, el segundo fue un escritor de documentos sagrados de la época de la guerra de Kharlan que escribió mas de la mitad de las escrituras concernientes a los ángeles"  
"En realidad" dijo una voz desde la puerta, era el pastor que estaba sonriendo mientras explicaba "Lloyd el "Ángel Guardián" era un escritor de documentos que se estudio por muchos años la historia del mundo y observo que los espíritus invocados poseían mucho poder que podía ser usado en beneficio de la humanidad, por esa razón forjo su propio "Anillo del Pacto" usando las artes perdidas que los enanos alguna vez poseyeron y realizo un pacto con el mismísimo Origen, Lloyd el escritor, el invocador y el ángel son la misma persona pero un error en el sermón de un sacerdote en la época de Spiritua hizo que la historia se distorsionara hasta el día de hoy, los pastores hemos tratado por muchos años de corregir ese error pero por alguna razón la humanidad es muy hábil aprendiendo los conceptos equivocados y no aprendiendo los correctos"  
Max estaba como piedra, la prueba de que aún no aprendía todo la historia de Symphonia lo dejó fuera de base.  
"Y si querían saber sobre la poesía pudieron preguntarme antes, con gusto les hubiera ayudado"  
"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí afuera?"  
"Solo venia a preguntarles como les iba y escuche cuando la señorita recitaba el verso, no fue sino hasta la explicación del joven que decidí intervenir, aunque debo felicitarle, incluso siendo la historia correcta no muchas personas saben la historia del "Gran Invocador"  
El sacerdote recogió los cuatro pergaminos que ya estaban enrollados, enrollo el ultimo y los guardo antes de decirles a los otros dos "ya se ha hecho muy tarde lo mejor será que vallan a dormir y mañana si vienen con gusto les ayudaré"  
"¿Así sin más?" preguntó Seleny "¿No nos va a preguntar…"  
"Querida Martel nos pide que no cuestionemos las acciones de los demás a menos que hagan daño a los demás, buscar conocimiento nunca hace daño a nadie, es el como lo uses el que puede hacer daño, cuando sepa que han usado mi conocimiento para mal, será entonces que los cuestionaré"  
Seleny se quedó callada por un segundo y luego asintió en silencio, los dos jóvenes tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron del pastor y se fueron al hotel.

* * *

**Zero: Bueno finalmente halle el punto de cierre a este capitulo XD  
Max: Zero tienes que empezar a dividir mejor tus capítulos  
Zero: seh bueno, es que es difícil pensar sin mi rincón T_T también era mi rincón creativo T_T  
Max: O.o eso no significa que se acabo el fanfic o si?  
Zero: ni loco hermano ▬▬____▬▬  
Seleny: comenten!**


End file.
